


Interlude

by eastre



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Frottage, M/M, Old Men doing the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastre/pseuds/eastre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <br/>
  <i>He bit his lip before moving closer to Ocelot, walking until he was standing in front of him face to face, close enough to smell his scent. For an instant, Ocelot’s expression changed into a faint smile, probably a trick played on him by his imagination, before he kissed him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is supposed to happen during the Nineties in Los Angeles, years before Zanzibar Land Disturbance.  
> A big thank you to [kunziodyne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kunziodyne) for the beta!  
> ps. i know it's supposed to be tagged as master miller/ocelot, but i preferred to stick with their ship tag

“Don’t you think this is inappropriate?” He huffed with an annoyed expression. He had taken off his aviators, that were lying somewhere in his bedroom.“Perhaps.” Said the old man, grinning in his usual way. His face, marked by age’s withers as it was, didn’t look an inch different from what it always had, at least to him.  
“Can I come in?” Ocelot ran a gloved finger to brush his mustache, which had grown decidedly longer than Miller remembered.

 

“You are aware that it’s 3 in the morning and my daughter is asleep, right? I know it's hard to understand for someone like you, but I have a family.”  
“Nonsense.” he said walking in, giving a small pat on Miller’s shoulder.

  
The last time they saw each other was at his own wedding a year ago, where he had managed to slip in uninvited. He didn’t actually mind seeing him, but he was the least person he expected in such an occasion. At that time he couldn’t help but see Snake’s silhouette in the crowd at the party, as if he wished him to be there, only to be settled with finding a sly cat, instead.

 

“You are a terrible host, why aren’t you offering me anything to drink?” Ocelot’s voice brought him back from his thoughts. He was sitting on a big sofa, legs crossed and smirk under his mustaches. He was wearing his usual spurs and a well kept, if a bit worn, duster coat.  
“I hope someone mistook you for some kind of actor in a western movie, while you were coming here.”  
“Twice.” he said rolling his eyes, making an annoyed gesture with his hand. “I’m not a costume, I wish civilians stopped thinking that sort of thing.”  
“Anyway, I’m still waiting my drink, Kaz.”  
“I’m going to ignore that. No, I’m going to ignore both things.” He walked closer to the old man, standing in front of him, arms crossed on his chest.

  
That was definitely the worst situation to try and be intimidating. Not that he had any hope it would help him with Ocelot, but wearing pajama pants and a tank top actually managed to make him feel quite the opposite of “intimidating”.

“My daughter is sleeping, so make it quick, I don’t want to explain why an old cowboy is in the living room.”

  
The old man looked at him from the blond untied hair to the bared feet, with a pleased expression. Miller knew there could be two reasons why Ocelot had brought his old ass here, and he was sure one of them wasn’t Big Boss. They managed to avoid to talk about him face-to-face in all these years.

  
“I’m here for you, Miller.” Ocelot ran his hand into his thin hair, as usual it was well-kept and long, longer than last time.  
“You look even better than last time.” the old man’s voice was a purr, but that didn’t distract Miller enough to not notice Ocelot’s right foot caressing his leg.  
“I’m aging well, unlike someone else.” He didn’t flinch a bit when the foot reached his thigh.  
“How rude, people still think I’m in my forties…”  
“Bullsh---” But before he could finish he hissed at the feeling of Ocelot’s boot sole pressing against his crotch, it was neither painful nor pleasing, he didn’t push the foot away but he stood there, looking down at the old man with his washed out eyes.

  
That was the moment when he lashed out, grabbed that disgusting man and choked him to death. Ideally, at least, but he knew that would never have worked. Ocelot was always ahead of him, and right now he was just playing like a cat with a mouse.

He took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind in an exercise of remarkable futility. Ocelot’s foot was still there, working slowly with Miller’s crotch, his erection growing slowly against the boot, as he could very well feel.

“Good boy.” Murmured the old man, pressing the boot once again before moving his leg back.  
“Oh, don’t play pretend with me, if you had really wanted me to stay out, you could have just kept the door closed.”  
He bit his lip before moving closer to Ocelot, walking until he was standing in front of him face to face, close enough to smell his scent.  
For an instant, Ocelot’s expression changed into a faint smile, probably a trick played on him by his imagination, before he kissed him.  
He had to admit that the old man kissed well, not too sloppy or passionate but nipping and tentative, as if he was leisurely chasing the other man’s lips with his own. He followed his lead, biting and sucking when he gave him the opportunity. Ocelot’s lips were thin and sharp but definitely good nonetheless.  
He didn’t notice in the meantime how the old man had slid his arm around his hips, pulling him close enough that his erection hit Ocelot’s buckle, making him groan.  
“That was awkward.” Ocelot chuckled, showing a faint blush on his nose and cheeks.  
“Seems like you are more than ready.” He glanced down first at Miller’s erection and then at his face, for once free from the screen of his beloved sunglasses and covered in a thin film of sweat.  
“Not that I have much of a choice, uh?” He replied in a slightly annoyed sigh.  
“Stop being so fussy, you like this don’t you? You never stopped me before, nor I with you, so what’s the deal?”  
He was speechless, in his head were a lot of things buzzing wildly about, but right now there was nothing but the feeling of the other man’s breath on him, his heat warming him up and his voice slowly smothering out the buzzing in his head.

 

He hadn’t felt like that in almost a year, since the time he dragged him away from his wedding party, all dressed in white and gold, hair slicked down and flush on his face, he rammed his ass and throat in one of the guest rooms. He couldn’t forget how that had felt, and now it was overwhelming him once again.

  
He moved closer, just to leave a peck on Ocelot’s lips before he pulled him on the big couch.  
“I want to ride your dick…” the old man whispered in his ears, now they were sitting one beside the other, legs half-entwined. “Last time I did it was back in the 80’s, can you remember?” He didn’t even have enough time to nod, before Ocelot was already nipping his collarbone.

  
“I bet you can still fill me up perfectly.” He purred against him, his voice was mellow and warm, but the tenderness of the moment was shadowed by Ocelot’s bulge rubbing against him again and again, something that aroused Miller even more than he expected.  
“Depends how many guys you fucked in these years.” He finally say, swallowing the saliva that was pooling in his mouth.  
“Depends if the thought of it turns you on.” Miller huffed and Ocelot couldn’t help but chuckle. Even in this position Miller was stubborn like a mule, but Ocelot liked that too. Slowly tearing off the stubbornness and sternness that he built in these years after Diamond Dogs.

  
  
“I’m already hard, how much do you want to play around?”

  
In a different situation Miller wouldn’t even question that, but the thought of his daughter waking up haunted him.  
Before the old man could start with his charade, he had pulled him closer and lifted him up, making him sit on his lap.  
Miller hadn’t even started to undress him, still busy with taking off the coat and boots, and he was already grinding his bottom against his bulge.  
A groan escaped from Ocelot’s mouth before he could muffle it with his hand, and he tugged the man closer just to grab his hair, which he was keeping tied in a low ponytail, quite the change from his old days.

  
  
“Undress.” Miller low growl made Ocelot shudder. The coldness of his voice made the old man’s dick throb with anticipation, and it escaped his imagination completely how many young recruits could feel like this every time ‘Hell Master’ barked commands at them.

  
As demanded, the duster coat dropped on the floor, showing a light brown shirt and a ruby waistcoat. He doesn’t wait another command to take even those things off and Miller is glad about that, his grip on his hair is softer but still there and as much as he’s tempted to irritate him, getting his hair pulled and feeling his anger on him is more than enough to push him into complying.

  
Everything coming after that was not much different from how both of them expected it to go on.  
Bites and kisses all over each other’s body while they are both undressing, Ocelot hurries the young man to fuck him, stroking his cock impatiently, feeling the other’s man fingers. That’s not enough for him but Miller doesn’t actually care, he keeps teasing and fingering, covering Ocelot’s mouth with the other hand. The old man is scratching and biting, and his ass is pushing against Miller’s fingers.  
That was way too arousing to stop, and as much as he wanted it to end, something in his mind was pushing him to go on, over and over until he saw the old man come undone on his own.  
With a jerk of his hips that came as a complete surprise to the man, Ocelot straddled the young man, who sitting where he was, watching with astonishment as the man fucked himself on Miller’s hand.

 

He would never say that out loud nor admit it with himself, but he knew he wouldn’t forget that sight too easily, and as he started hearing soft moans escape the old man’s mouth, he twitched the bionic arm, covering his mouth tighter and muffling the sounds as well as he could.

  
“Could you kindly-” Miller’s voice woke him up, back into reality, and he grudgingly slowed down to a stop, still marveling at having followed the other man’s lead.

 

Miller’s fingers felt so good inside him. Granted, they were not his dick, but they felt pleasing nonetheless, and he was already wondering how having Miller’s bionic fingers inside could feel when the younger man started playing with his dick.  
There was no need to cover his mouth, he finally could move the hand to hold the man straight while he was jerking him off. Ocelot was remarkably light and lean, so that, annoying as he was to have around, he had never been heavy to hold in his lap. He could remember it had always been like that, even back in the days when they worked together and he sat on him while he filed his papers in the study.

  
“N-Now you are teasing me, what’s up with that?” he gasped, as his hips jerked against Miller’s hand. The young man frowned at him, producing somewhat of a grumbled answer. Miller’s eyes gave him an eerie look, partly because of their oddity and partly because seeing them in the flesh was actually a rare sight. In a way, Ocelot was glad he had decided to storm in at that particular time.  
“What did you say?” Miller’s hand couldn’t keep him at place, he leaned closer, noses - and dicks - almost touching.

  
He was relieved the old man hadn’t heard him, and he let him get closer just enough to feel his warmth. He tugged Ocelot’s hair once again, moving his face away and pushing his own hips closer, so that he could hold both erections in his bionic hand.

  
“Bite your tongue, I don’t want to hear you.” he grunted while his hand was starting to stroke both cocks.  Having no lube at hand made it rather difficult, but the old man’s cock was already leaking some pre-cum that helped the cocks slide against each other nicely.

  
He was still tugging his hair, just to have a better control on him but he was glad that he didn’t have to pull that much, since the man was behaving well enough to avoid moaning while he was working on both cocks. His face was a pleasant shade of red, especially on his nose and ears, and he was determined to enjoy the sight of the flustered man, given how rarely it happened.  
He kept pumping both cocks quite roughly and with not so much effort, now that even his erection was getting slick with his own pre-cum. It took him more time that he thought, he noticed only after some minutes that Ocelot's was thrusting into his hand, grinding viciously against his own cock. The old man’s chest was covered in a thick layer of sweat when he stopped, he was edging him so hard that he felt that even a soft tug would make him climax.  
He carefully moved his bionic hand away, letting him take a breath before moving Ocelot’s body in a different position, still sitting in his lap but now with his back turned on him.

  
  
“It’s time…” he murmured behind the old man, who didn’t waste time to place his ass where he wanted.

  
He didn’t question if the other man had come prepared with lube and condom, he let him do what he wanted, knowing that he wouldn’t last as much as he wished.  
He had planned everything so he could kick him out faster, but Ocelot was good enough, he could hold himself for hours; he just hoped that it would all work his way.  
Placing both hands on the old man’s hips he waited him to move down on his cock.

  
“No hands, no hair… no?” Ocelot turned his head one last time before his hips met his throbbing erection.  
“I trust you to know how to be quiet.” He meant every single word, and he knew the old man understood that.

 

With a nod and some effort, he slid down on Miller’s cock.  
There was no ‘good boy’ or kisses on the neck, the young man was chilling on his own sofa looking intensely at him fucking himself like he wanted.

Ocelot had come just for that, and he cherished every inch of Miller’s erection inside his body, filling him like he remembered.  
It was painful enough to make his lower lip bleed from biting himself, and that was good, especially when he slowly pushed himself to the hilt of the other man’s cock.  
He would have screamed and moaned, but he stopped himself with even more force than he had expected, especially when he started to move and feel Miller’s hand holding him tight, grasping his small hips like he could break them. He was grateful in an extent that he didn’t do it, but on the other hand he wanted Miller to leave him covered in purple bruises.

Sliding his hips up, feeling the tip of the young man’s cock brush against his entrance made his legs shake and lips tremble, the sensation was intoxicating, he could reach the pleasure like this if he wanted but his own greediness pushed him down, making Miller grunt.

 

“I can’t h---”  
“I know” Miller said with a hoarse voice. He wanted to come so bad inside of him, just few movements and he would fill Ocelot’s ass.  
“Just one more.” He said again, now moving his torso forward, close enough to breath on the sweaty neck of the old man.  
But that ‘one more’ didn’t come.

  
Ocelot came undone there, in the exact moment when he felt the other man’s breath brushing against his neck. The fluid spilled on his own cock and Miller’s leg, the climax was even sweeter than he expected, his body covered in goose-bumps shivered from the pleasure that he could finally reach. The young man was still hard inside him.  
“Care to make me finish or…? I don’t like unfinished business.”

  
They both didn’t like this way, in another situation Ocelot would get down on him in no time, but all the strength he had few minutes ago left him.  
“I’m a poor old man, you are asking too much.” Ocelot chuckled amused by his own sarcasm, that didn’t have the same effect to him. He huffed out, moving some blond locks away from his sight.

He unceremoniously placed his hand again on the old man, holding him place, before he thrusted inside of him. He didn’t care about leaving bruises, he just wanted this to be done, and if Ocelot failed in his own way, he couldn’t afford to leave him like that.  
Quick and strong, his thrust made Ocelot’s gasps few times, even mewl before he reached his own climax, releasing himself into the other man’s ass.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, just to feel that sensation run through his body, sweet and painful, but he knew he couldn’t let Ocelot stay there any longer.

  
The birds were chirping and he could feel the world around his own house waking up. Right now what the climax left was just the frustration to clean himself and how to kick the other man out from his house. Two hours spent with this man weren’t completely useless, but he hoped Ocelot was as tired as himself to not annoy him too much.  
  
“So…” Ocelot murmured still sit on his lap, now stretching his torso and arms.  
“When you are going to invite me to your daughter’s birthday?” a well-known grin was starting to creep on the old man’s face, more lively than he had given him credit for.

  
“Get out!”


End file.
